Mata para vivir
by Yamilna
Summary: Esta historia se remota en konoha una cuidad que empezó como una infección que convertía ala gente en muertos vivientes zombies para sobrevivir tienen que matar, amar y escapar... universo alterno
1. El inicio de todo

**Los personajes pertenecen a ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE MUERTE DE PERSONAJES,SI NO TE GUSTA LA IDEA NO LO LEAS…ES MUY FUERTE LA HISTORIA NO RECOMIENDO QUE LA LEAN NIÑOS MENOSRES DE 13**

**-Ino-**

Hoy era uno de esos días especiales, he ahorrado para comprarme ese collar tan hermoso y si es caro aproximadamente 100 dólares, pero valió la pena, es precioso de verdad

Camino por las calles de konoha, es un día con un poco de viento la situación es grave en el país esta una infección muy fuerte actualmente vivo sola, ya que mi padre fue seleccionado como uno de los mejores médicos que buscan una cura para esta infección

Por suerte konoha aun no está repleta de enfermos…aun

Aunque en mi instituto me digan loca yo sé que esto se pondrá feo, lo he soñado…muerte en todos lados

Lo bueno es que estamos en verano y no tengo que aguantar a todo el mundo…literalmente

Mis ideas fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte presión en mi frente asiéndome cerrar los ojos

Millones de imágenes vinieron a mí, otra vez…

-¡oye!-una voz masculina se acerco a mi- ¿estás bien?

Cuando el dolor pasó abrí los ojos para ver a aquella persona que me estaba llamando, era un chico del instituto tenía el cabello color castaño y unas horribles marcas en su cara

-si-me limite a contestar me preocupo lo que vi

-¿Ino cierto? Soy kiba… ¿necesitas ayuda?

Nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con este chico lo conozco por ser amigo de hinata, pero nada mas

-no creo que me puedas ayudar-dije mirando el suele y seguí mi camino

-claro que sí, no tengo nada que hacer-el me siguió

Me sorprendí, ya que nadie aria eso conmigo, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo él nunca se burlo de mi y de lo que pensaba

-Quieres escucharme…

-me parece interesante

Nos dirigimos al parque de la ciudad y nos sentamos en la primera banca con sombra

-kiba se que dirás que estoy loca, pero esta infección será el fin, lo eh soñado mas de una vez y todo lo que sueño está pasando, muy pronto los niños serán reclutados por el gobierno en un lugar seguro

El se quedaba maravillado escuchándome…

-Sabes yo presiento lo mismo, mi madre lo ha predicho ella está con lo de protección civil donde supongo que está tu padre y la mayoría de adultos de esta ciudad y me dice que me proteja de esto…

Me sorprendí al ver alguien preocupado por esto

-nunca creí que nadie me comprendiera, es difícil sabes…todos me creen loca

-yo no-me sonrió y pude notar que sus colmillos pareciendo perro, era muy extraño este tipo

Le sonreí, a pesar de conocerlo muy poco creo que sería un loco tanto como yo

Un canino se acerco a nosotros y se acerco a mí a saludarme, creo

-Ino es akamaru mi pequeño perro de 1.1 metros

-oh ya lo conocía-le sonreí al lindo perrito

-hablando enserio ino, hay que planear algo…

Apenas iba a hablar cuando se atraviesa un chico rubio con jeans negro y playera naranja muy común en hallowen

-¿Qué le paso a hinata?-preguntamos kiba y yo

El chico llamado naruto cargaba a esta chica en sus brazos

-es que le dije que se veía muy bonita, ya saben se desmayo-se empezó a reír

Estaban tan tranquilos, mientras kiba y yo nerviosos

Naruto se fue y nosotros seguimos con nuestra plática

-cuando se salga esto de control hay que hacer esto…

…

**210 días después**

Primera historia Shikamaru.

Ella otra vez aquí debajo de mi, sentía su piel su aroma su todo, me encantaba demasiado, creo que era la mujer perfecta para mi….

La amo con locura, no me importaba la distancia ella es para mi

Un liguero sonido me hizo desconcentrar alejándome de ella

-¡puta madre!-dije sin vergüenza totalmente furioso

-¿shikamaru?-me llamo mirándome preocupada mientras cubría su cuerpo con una sabana

-se rompió-fue lo único que dije

Ella estaba sudada por la frente y empezó a preocuparse

-ósea que puedo quedar…-la interrumpí

-no tranquila temari, todo estará bien solo asegura de mañana…

-si lo sé-me interrumpió

Empecé a vestirme en cuanto vi en la bolsa de mi novia una especie de jeringa

-¿Qué es esto temari?-saque ese objeto para mostrárselo

Se puso nerviosa mientras recogía su cabello en una cola

-nada…

-¡te drogas!-dije alarmado

-no…es que… ayer visite a mi hermano gaara…

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo

-¡temari el está infectado que no entiendes te puedes infectar!

-lo sé…es mi hermano, tal vez adoptivo pero lo quiero…

-te dieron eso según para que no te infectaras…

-si-se limito a contestar

Eso es tan peligroso puede empeorar la infección aun no tienen la cura, pero no puedo reclamarle más a temari, ella no tiene la culpa, es su necesidad ver a su hermano

La abrase y bese su sien

-oye…tu quisieras hace runa vida conmigo…-dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan bellos, característicos de temari

Sonreí para mí mismo, realmente era tan perfecta, tan adorable y ruda

-eso es muy problemático para nuestra edad…pero aun así…temari ¿quieres casarte conmigo, claro dentro de muchos años?

Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso tan tierno

-claro que si shikamaru, tenemos 18 creo que hasta los 25 estaré lista para eso

-¿Por qué tanto?-le dije de forma burlona y la bese una vez mas

Mi padre lleva un año fuera con la investigaciones de la infección, por lo tanto temari se queda muchas veces a dormir conmigo me siento tan atraído a ella, realmente la amo

Segunda Historia Tenten

Otra vez al maldito juego de te beso y me pongo a estudiar, eso duele y mas a una mujer con sentimientos como yo

-no piensas tocarme-le escupí estas palabras

El solo siguió leyendo

Me harta siempre es lo mismo porque no podría ser el de antes

-Tenten tienes 17 no pienses mucho en eso, solo fue una vez…

Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos

-fueron tres…no puedo creer que las hayas olvidado…

Seguía concentrado en sus libros

-tengo 19 casi 20 seré responsable, no quiero volver a hacerlo, podría ser peligroso y mas con la infección

Ya no aguanto más estalle en lagrimas

-¡Todo para ti es esa puta infección, está acabando con lo nuestro, no dejas de estudiar sobre eso, no sabes que te amo neji TE AMO y tú solo buscaste quitarme la virginidad verdad!-

Cerró aquel libro y se quito sus lentes para leer, sus malditos ojos azul pálido invadían mi ser

-si hubiera sido eso, te hubiera dejado desde el primer momento, eres muy pequeña aun para tener una vida "activa" debí de decirte que no la primera vez, Tenten yo también te amo, lo que me preocupa eres tú, no quiero que te infectes…

Mis lágrimas recorrían por mi rostro y parecía no importarle, me quite las ligas de mi cabello desasiendo eso chonguitas que me caracterizaban como Tenten

-ya no soy una niña que no lo ves, tómame enserio…

-lo hago…

Lo mire molesta no podría guardarme esto mas…

-No me tomaras enserio mejor dejamos esto aquí…

El se lanzo hacia mí, me abrazo y me beso hace mucho que él no lo hacía 4 meses…

-no por favor, yo si te amo perdóname por ser tan necio y estúpido, no te quiero perder, no seré tan frio seré solo para ti… ¡al diablo con los estudios!

Con lo que me dijo me puse a reflexionar el casi cumplía los 20, el podría ser…

-Dime la verdad, te convocaron para la investigación de la infección

Suspiro enormemente

-Se podría decir que si, quería aceptar para salvarte a ti a hinata y a todos…l

-amor…-le di un gran beso

La verdad aunque lo ame tengo que dejarlo ir

-¿De verdad es tu sueño ir?

-pero no quiero dejarte Tenten-me sonrió

Me sentía una vil mentirosa desde estos últimos 2 meses, el había cambiado desde hace más tiempo, pero yo no podía contenerme más,

-por favor a pesar de lo que te diré no quiero que cambies tu sueño de ir a la investigación…-el me miro preocupado

-¿Qué pasa niña?

-neji…estoy embarazada…

…

Tercera historia Naruto

¡Haha! Hinata me hace morir de la risa, es una chica tan dulce tan tierna y se desmaya con facilidad

¿Algún día será fuerte? No lo creo…

-Hinata eres genial ¡De veras!-le sonreí a esta chica tan hermosa

-naruto-ella se sonrojo de nuevo

-te considero como una de mis mejores amigas, oye te ayudo con tu maleta se ve pesada…-dije quitándole su maleta y llevándola por ella

-gracias…-ella no paraba de estar roja-naruto sabes que paso con neji no me ha llamado y tu sabes cómo es de protector

Me reí un poco

-si es raro de él, pero de seguro lo veremos en la fiesta mixta de Ino, es un milagro que te allá dado permiso de venir, como el está a tu cuidado

-Pues el ira también fue invitado, y aparte no tengo novio como para pre-preocuparse-tartamudeo

-¡Cierto! Tu y yo estamos solteros, y creo que desde siempre… ¿o fuiste novia de kiba?

-¡no!-contesto rápidamente-el solo es mi amigo…

Suspire, creo que esto me confortaba un poco

Hinata eres hermosa tus ojos me vuelven loco

-Ya llegamos naruto-

…

Cuarta Historia Sakura

¡Maldita Ino! Invito a todos a la fiesta, pero no sé nada de ella, últimamente me ha dejado sola, estoy aburrida desde entonces, sola en casa y en ocasiones que salgo con naruto y hinata, pero me aburren, Tenten también me invita a salir pero nada como ino, nadie sabe viborear a los chicos como ella

Creo que me peinare, después de todo irán chicos y no quiero que hablen mal de mí, lo extraño es que Ino nos pidió maleta, a lo mejor iremos a acampar.

En la tv hablaban de esa infección que alejo a casi todos los adultos de konoha y los llevo a hacer guardia, doctores investigadores e incluso cuidadores de las personas infectadas aun no sabiendo nada de medicina

Creo que el gobierno no quiere contratar gente especializada

"_aun no hay cura y en promedio 11 personas son infectadas a diario, es algo que nos tiene preocupadas a todo el mundo, el país del fuego está dominado por esta infección, sin embargo se experimentan con formulas sin dar resultados aun…"_

Pues sigan buscando…no quiero que nadie de mi gente se infecte

Me puse una diadema roja que combina con mi ropa actual, me veía muy tierna

Vi el reloj, ya era tarde, apague todo, tome mis tenis y mi maleta

…

La calle esta vacía como de costumbre ya no hay niños jugando en la calle…

Tengo suerte que Ino viva a un par de cuadras de aquí…

Pero qué hermoso esta el cielo, esas nubes están muy graciosas esa se parece a santa

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una drástica caída por un lado de mi cuerpo

Mi pie derecho cayó en un agujero

-¡Diablos!-intente zafarme, pero era imposible, estaba muy atorado, y además me dolía

-¿quieres que te ayude?-dijo con una voz fría

Y sin dudarlo su nombre se me vino a la mente Uchiha…

-am si-el tomo mi tobillo con fuerza y lo saco con cuidado, pero salió mi pie solamente luciendo mis calcetines rojos con puntitos blancos…

El saco el tenis de el agujero y me lo puso en mi pie…sonreía estúpidamente en mi mente me siento al cenicienta, solo que mi príncipe es más guapo

El se levanto y lucia tan guapo con su ropa negra

-se nos hace tarde…-el avanzo tres pasos

-¿Ino te invito?-dije incrédula

El se detuvo y me volteo a ver

-no fue kiba, últimamente esos dos son muy amigos…

-ah- empecé a caminar pero el dolor me hizo parar…

Mire mi tobillo y estaba rasguñado y como que quería sangrar

Sasuke saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se agacho y empezó a pone un nudo para que no me sangrara

Era todo un príncipe…quiero que sea mío, si no hubiera sido su compañera de equipo por 2 años el no estaría haciendo esto

Se levanto y se puso a costado mío

-recárgate-puse mi brazo en su hombro y él me ayudo a caminar

-gracias-dije sonrojada

-sí que eres una molestia…

Esas palabras me llegaron al alma…

**-kiba-**

-Hola a todos gracias por asistir a esta reunión, Ino y yo les agradeceremos que se callen mientras nosotros hablemos, el motivo de esta reunión es para poder protegerlos de la infección…

-Sí, mi padre está en las investigaciones y esto se salió de control por las ultimas semanas se pondrá fea la cosa, kiba y yo plañamos todo con anticipación…Les pedimos cosas que no podrían vivir sin ellas, supongo que trajeron sus MP3 celulares cámaras computadoras ropa y todo por el estilo, esto nos ayudara-dijo ino

-Se que nos están viendo como locos pero háganos caso tenemos razón, solo queremos su seguridad tómenlo como unas vacaciones mi casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos…la pasaremos bien y verán que dentro de unos días todo lo que decimos será verdadero…y no dudo que de aquí se vallan neji y chouji ya que los reclutaran por cumplir casi 20…

-No se vallan a reír verán que todo es verdad…-continuo mi compañera

Todos se quedaron cayados

-para eso nos llamaron…-como siempre de alegre Sasuke

-me parece divertido ¡de veras!-opino naruto

Sakura hinata y Tenten se veían preocupadas mientras los demás lo tomaban como un juego

-Ino creo que tenemos que controlarlos aquí hasta que pase…-mi compañera me miro resignada…

**Las semanas pasaron**

Noticiero:

"_la infección esta fuera de control todas las personas infectadas empezaron a caminar, según descripciones parecen gente muerta caminando…la infección los convirtió en muertos vivientes…lo peor aun es que estos muertos vivientes comen a la gente humana el ejército está reclutando gente para acabar con esta plaga que está llegando a todo el país…tome sus precauciones SALGAN DE AQUÍ"_

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola espero que les guste la idea, esta surgió de un videojuego y de mi hermano, les advierto que esta historia es diferente a nunca te hare llorar quiero cambiar de género, sacar mi lado malo; habrá lemon ( a mi estilo claro como ustedes lo ven) y violencia…espero que les guste la idea…las parejas ya las conocen más o menos con este capitulo; espero que les guste bye bye

Atte. Videl362/Yamilna


	2. ¡Ven! no estamos locos

VEN NO ESTAMOS LOCOS

**-Ino-**

-tenas razón-dijo Tenten

-las noticias exageran…-dije Sasuke

Un portazo se escuchó proveniente de la sala, todos nos alarmamos…sin duda era el ejercito

-¡Neji Hyuga y Chouji Akimichi, han sido reclutados!-dice uno de ellos

Las chicas estábamos muy alarmadas pero los chicos estaban tranquilos sabían que esto tenía que pasar

Neji por su parte se despidió de su novia Tenten con algunas palabras y un dulce beso, de su prima Hinata y por ultimo le dijo algo a naruto

Chouji se despidió de shikamaru y enseguida yo me lancé a él, 2 años como equipo me hizo quererlo mucho, es un buen amigo…

-tranquila Ino estaré bien cuidare de ustedes desde lejos-el me abrazaba con mucho cariño

-te voy a extrañar…y te quiero-dije alejándome de el

-yo también…-diciendo esto neji y chouji fueron con los del ejercito

Ellos se despidieron con una sonrisa para todos, y se fueron…

-**kiba-**

Habían pasado muchos días desde que se fueron chouji y neji, y como lo esperábamos todo se salió de control, estábamos atrapados si salíamos podíamos quedar infectados y además de eso había muchos infectados en la ciudad sueltos y apenas estaban construyendo un lugar donde reunirlos…pero estaba casi todo perdido

Todos andábamos separados, ino con Sakura, temari, Tenten y hinata, en una habitación mientras que Sasuke naruto shikamaru en otro mientras yo estaba en la cocina pensando para mí solo con akamaru

Un movimiento de caderas perfecto se acercaba a nosotros

-kiba…-me dijo ino preocupada

-akamaru ves con las chicas-le ordene al perro y él me obedeció

Ino se sentó junto a mí en la barra de la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije viéndola a sus preciosos ojos azules

-estoy preocupada…tenemos que salir de aquí…

Tome su mano

-lo sé…solo hay que esperar que controlen el virus…

Se veía tan preocupada

-kiba… ¿Qué somos tu y yo?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta

-a-amigos… ¿Por qué preguntas?-me puse nervioso

-las chicas dicen que parecemos algo mas…

Querida Ino se que estas enamorada de Sasuke y esto te da menos posibilidades de estar con él, me siento mal por eso después de todo somos…"amigos"

-sí, un par de locos que tenían mucha razón-

Ella me sonrió

-cierto…

Mi cuerpo me mandaba señales que no podía controlar

-te vez hermosa cuando sonríes…-susurre, a lo cual ella se sorprendió

-kiba…-tome con mi mano su barbilla alzando su rostro

Fue tan lento…ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando…

Me acerque a sus dulces labios y deposite un pequeño beso…

¡Por dios sabían deliciosos!

Ino abrió los ojos poco a poco, aun estaba en shock

-¿Q-Que fue eso?

No podía responderle, Ni yo mismo lo sé…

Ella dejo de verme por un momento y vio por la ventana

-alguien está afuera…-dijo y se fue de mi lado

-Ino no salgas…-fue lo único que pude decirle

-**Ino-**

Estoy muy emocionada hay alguien fuera, así podre ayudarlo…

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude y Salí corriendo hacia donde vi a esa persona

A unos escasos metros de ella me detuve

-Azuma Sensei

Desde hace mucho que no lo veía me emociono la idea de verlo de nuevo…

Se veía extraño caminaba algo lento y en si mano traía una pequeña esfera color negro… ha de ser una pelota de su hijo

Me hacer que mas a él… y lo pude distinguir mejor…su piel era de tonalidad verde con café tenía una cicatriz en su cara y su boca está mal formada…

-N-No puede ser-lo único que pudo salir de mi boca

Estaba a punto de soltar unas lagrimas…"el" se acerco a mi mas rápido, un temor me invadió

En eso sentí como me sujetaban fuertemente por detrás

-tranquila-dijo kiba-¡qué es eso!

Exclamo después de ver a mi sensei

-hay que ayudarlo…-fue lo único que me dejo decir

-¡estás loca! Está infectado si nos hace una herida o su sangre tiene contacto con la nuestra acabaremos como el…

El Sensei o lo que sea estaba a dos metros de nosotros

-¡Sensei!-

-¡Maldita sea Ino!-kiba me sujeto muy fuerte haciéndome retroceder

El con todas sus fuerzas me jalaba para regresar a la casa…pero yo de verdad quería salvarlo…

Afloje un poco y eso hizo que calleáramos al suelo

-¡maldición!-grito kiba

Y ahora a escasos centímetros de nosotros note que esa esfera era la cabeza de su pequeño hijo…

Tome fuerte el brazo de kiba

Un ruido muy fuerte se escucho, ese ruido nos salvo a ambos, fue una bala que atravesó la cabeza de Azuma…

Fue Shikamaru quien disparo, y se acerco a nosotros

-Ino sería muy nuestro sensei y llegar a quererlo como un padre, pero estamos en crisis no hay que dejarnos por los infectados

Shikamaru mato a su maestro tantos momentos que pasamos y se atrevió a matar a su segundo padre

Kiba me llevo cargando hasta la casa donde todos estaban atentos de lo que sucedía

-No soy el más indicado para decir esto…pero no hay solución ni cura para esto…cada vez que se nos acerque uno de esos hay que matarlo poner nuestro corazón en frio…hay que salvar nuestras vidas…-dijo shikamaru

Todos se quedaron callados

La señal de televisión había sido cancelada solo quedaba el radio…en el cual se dio un aviso

"El refugio está ubicado en el país del agua, todos los que estén completamente sanos diríjanse hay, s eles aran exámenes y todo este tipo de pruebas…No se acerquen a konoha que ahí se van a colocar los infectados capturados, ya que se encuentra deshabitado"

-¡De verdad son idiotas!-grita naruto- vendrán aquí

-mi madre me dijo esto, vendrán dejarlos pasado mañana hay que huir mientras tanto… tenemos un par de camionetas suficientemente grandes para todos…y armas

…

Pasaron las horas y mientras kiba explicaba a todos el plan yo me quedaba viéndolo, se me ese plan ala perfección…yo lo formule junto a él…

Kiba es muy guapo desde un punto de vista y sin decir que tiene un buen cuerpo, claro se ha portado todo un caballero conmigo… pero no sé, quien querría a alguien como yo, tan rara…

-Ino-me llamo kiba mientras se sentaba junto a mí

-perdón-dije mirando el suelo

-no te preocupes, se que te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos…debes de ser fuerte

-y también debo de matar…

Se me hacia horrible la idea de matar a alguien

-sí, tienes que matar para vivir…

Me abrazo

Supongo que no debe de ser malo matar a los infectados ya que no hay cura y no hay de otra más que matarlos… y protegernos nosotros y para no hacer más grande esto

-de verdad somos los únicos sobrevivientes en konoha-dije entre sus brazos

-los niños están resguardados con mi hermanos y otros tantos en el refugio…solo ancianos y personas que no fueron convocadas…están infectadas aquí

Respire profundo no me imagino cuantos conocidos he perdido

-se que no es el momento, pero no sé si decírtelo…

-dímelo, recuerda que siempre nos entendemos…

El me sonrió mostrándome sus sexys colmillos

-hace mucho desde que nos conocemos y empezamos a hacer esta locura, y en todo este tiempo que te he tratado pienso que eres una gran persona… y la verdad yo…

Un grito interrumpió a kiba

Y ambos corrimos a ver qué pasaba

-¡Ino Tenten está sangrando!-dijo Sakura

Rápido reaccione

-traigan agua tibia y trapos, Sakura ves por el botiquín

Estoy muy segura de lo que hago después de todo estudia primeros auxilios y se algo sobre la medicina mi padre es el mejor medico de konoha, algo debí de haber heredado

Me preocupaba el estado de Tenten…ella siempre ha sido tan sana…

Creo…

-**kiba-**

-entonces…hay que entrenar a las chicas…-dijo shikamaru muy decidido

Sasuke estuvo callado durante esta plática de hombres

-creo que será difícil, pues son niñas no matan ni si quiera juegan video juegos violentos…-dice naruto rascando su cabeza

-cada quien por su parte entrenara a una chica, será más sencillo así…supongo que Tenten queda fuera con esto que le paso-comente

-estoy de acuerdo contigo…-por fin comento Sasuke-solo que no hagan mucho ruido eso atrae a los zombis

Todos nos quedamos viéndolo con cara extraña

-eso es lo que son realmente…

Este tipo no podría ser más frio, ¡porque estamos en verano!

-yo le enseñare a temari después de todo es mi novia-dijo el chico con peinado de piña

-y yo a hinata…-dijo el chico rubio

Shikamaru miro a naruto con cara perversa

-Es tu novia-dijo entre risas

-¡No! Solo es mi amiga, y neji la dejo a mi cargo…

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-ok, a kiba lo seleccionaremos con…Sakura

No dije nada…pero no tardaban en hacer un comentario

Y fue de quien menos me esperaba

-mejor con su "ino"-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

A pesar de ser extraño ver a Sasuke reír, me enoje

-Ella es mi amiga

-¿y te acuestas con ella?-pregunto el estúpido de naruto entre risas

-para tu información solo nos hicimos amigos por esta razón ¡salvarles sus jodidas vidas!-me sentía caliente por dentro

-ya, tranquilo kiba solo fue una broma…pero es cierto ella se traía algo con sai-el comentario que izo Sasuke no me agrado para nada

-¿tuvieron algo que ver?-pregunte sin notarme muy interesado

Naruto se veía preocupado

-no lo sabemos bien…pero él me contaba que el tenia a ino en sus pies y cuando él quisiera ella iba a su departamento y… bueno ya se imaginan-dijo naruto

Sentí un golpe en el corazón y nudos en mi estomago

¡Qué diablos me enamore de Ino!

Sasuke noto mi reacción, supongo que dirá otra cosa para joderme

-¿entonces yo le enseñare a Sakura?-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos

Nadie respondió nada y mi perro se acerco a mí

-creo que hay que hacerlo de una vez solo tenemos 10 horas-dijo shikamaru

Y todos los chicos buscamos a su aprendiz…por así decirlo…

**-Ino-**

Nos tomamos de la mano las 5 haciendo una promesa de cuidar a Tenten…

Gracias al cielo todo estaba bien y mañana podría caminar un poco, mientras reposo

Nunca me imagine que ten estuviera así, pero no hay nada más que hacer que cuidarla…

Salimos nosotras dejando dormir a Tenten y cada quien se fue a un lugar

Temari a la cocina por un bocadillo

Sakura se fue a dar un baño a mi habitación

Hinata fue a la sala a leer un poco

Y yo me quería bañar, pero Sakura ocupo mi baño…tendré que utilizar el de la habitación donde se estaba quedando kiba

No había problema kiba creó bañaría a akamaru…

Tome mi toalla y me metí a la ducha

El agua está refrescante, aprovechare porque puede ser mi última ducha…

Mi cabello es demasiado largo y aparte tengo mucho, creo que será difícil mantenerlo igual de lindo con esto de la acción

Tengo que enfriar mi corazón para no tener piedad de matar, quien fuera Sasuke, tan fácil seria…

El agua caía lentamente por mi cuerpo…el vapor, todo era perfecto

Daria lo que fuese para que otra vez todo fuera igual…lo único bueno de todo esto, es que conocí a kiba…

Era una gran persona siempre me trataba tan bien, tan dulce…me hacía sentir lo mejor del mundo

Nada que ver con el maldito de Sai

Kiba iba a decirme algo…a lo mejor una declaración de amor…. ¡me muero de risa!

No es tan lindo como Sasuke, pero tal vez pueda ser igual o más sexy que el… no he notado si tiene six pack (abdomen cuadriculado)

Salí y me seque un poco el cabello con la toalla, terminando rodeándola en mi cuerpo

Y como de costumbre deje la ropa en la cama, ¡que costumbre tan fea la mía!

Y cuando abrí aquella puerta

Kiba estaba hay viendo mi ropa y tomo mi ropa interior estirándola de extremo a extremo, gracias a dios no era algo provocativo

-¡HEY!-dije por fin

El soltó rápidamente la prenda y al verme quedo totalmente… ¿maravillado?

Eso creo porque sonreía como estúpido

Tome rápido mi ropa y entre al baño

¡Q-U-E P-E-N-A!

-**kiba-**

Ella entro al baño dándome la espalda y agradezco a eso, una pequeña abertura en su toalla me izo ver la parte de uno de sus magnifico glúteos

La amaba o la deseaba…

Ambos, porque sé que la amo

Porque sé que sin ella no sería nada

Solo espere a que se vistiera el momento de entrenar ya era

…

Quiero comérmela a besos…

-**shikamaru-**

Esta chica me vuelve loco, en vez de estar entrenando estamos en la cocina haciendo que aumente el calor

Ella besaba mi cuello tal como me gusta, mientras yo la cargaba y acariciaba sus muslos

-shikamaru, traes protección-susurro a mi oído

Que problemático ella lo quiere hacer y no tengo con que

-no, mejor hay que prepararnos-dije rápidamente alejándome de ella

Se volvió a acercar y besarme

-bueno no llegamos al extremo…podría ser nuestra última vez…

Le sonreí, valla mujer que me trae loco y yo en sus píes las obedeceré madame

…..

Continuara….

HOLA!

Gracias por el comentario, y que bueno que les gusto ya me dejare de rodeos y la acción empezara en el capítulo 3 iba a poner más cosas pero me canse y aparte tengo que entrenar

Hasta pronto

Videl362/yamilna


	3. Escape

-KIBA-

La vergüenza de lo que había ocurrió se había esfumado, ya estábamos ambos platicando muy bien, como amigos

-no estoy segura, sabes me da miedo dejar konoha-me dijo semejante rubia sexy

-es una necesidad…si no moriremos, E ino tienes que usar el arma…-le tome las manos

-¡lo se! Pero no quiero…aunque sé que tengo que asearlo-dijo nerviosa

Se veía muy tierna al no querer matar…pero sé que lo hará

-prométeme que llevaras contigo una arma por si las dudas…serás fuerte y apuntaras en la cabeza a todos…los infectados- aun no encuentro palabras para los zombies

-ok, y si muero mañana…-dijo muy preocupada

-tranquila, te cuidare…-intente ser romántico…

-¡moriré solterona y virgen!-empezó a lloriquear

¡Quiero ser romántico y ella me provoca a no serlo!

-eso puede cambiar…-me acerque provocándola dándole un beso

Ella me correspondió, son dos cosas o es muy zorra o me quiere

El beso nos llevo automáticamente a la cama y me recosté suavemente sobre ella

Soy hombre, es cualquier escusa de un hombre que anda caliente, así que no diré eso, solo diré que me gusta la quiero y pues, me provoco

-kiba, no-me dio un empujón para alejarse

-perdona, me pase-me acomode junto a ella

Ella miro el techo

-no juegues con los sentimientos de otras personas kiba…

Analice cada palabra cada silaba, no quiero cometer otro error

-ino… ¿enserio?...es que me gustas mucho…eres maravillosa…

Ella sorprendida me miro

-¿estás hablando enserio?-

-si ino, quiero ser más que tu amigo…

Ella me beso, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo

-kiba te adoro-dijo ino sonriéndome

Pero no llegamos más lejos llego akamaru a interrumpirnos…

Perro malo…

-NARUTO-

-¡pero hinata!-

-No naruto no quiero matar a nadie-dijo tan inocente

Esta chica me está causando muchos problemas

-se lo prometí a los chicos, hinata tienes que hacerlo-le roge hasta de rodillas

-naruto-kun…no puedo matar, no quiero…-esta chica es necia

No sé qué hacer empezaba a darme comezón en la cabeza

-hinata, te protegeré pero promete llevar contigo el arma y solo usarla cuando no esté yo…

Ella me sonrió

-gracias naruto-kun

La abrase…me gustaba hinata era una chica muy bonita y tierna, y Sakura también…creo

-HINATA-

No lo creía naruto abrazándome, me gustaba mucho desde niños, yo lo amo, pero es que el siempre a amado a Sakura y por más que me esfuerce jamás seré novia de naruto y menos en estas circunstancias

Seré fea….o a naruto le gustan otras chicas

El amor duele

Pero si morimos mañana y no le digo lo que siento…lo tengo que decir ya….

-naruto-kun….

-¿eh?-dijo como siempre de distraído

Mi garganta se cerró

Pero naruto es muy parlanchín lo bueno

-hinata vamos a dormir juntos…-dijo sonriéndome con esa risa de niño

Espera…¡Que!

-SAKURA-

Qué rayos, este mundo se está pudriendo y no puedo hacer nada, nada de nada, lo bueno que la infección no está en el aire…solo al contacto con la sangre propia y la de un infectado…procurare que no me rasguñen ni muerdan eso también puede infectarme

Este mundo está de locos

Abrí la ventana o puerta lo que sea para salir al balcón

Valla a pesar de todo, la luna sigue igual de hermosa…

-Sakura-escuche una voz muy ¿sexy? Y gire a ver…a

Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-dije como si no me estuviera muriendo de nervios por dentro

-podemos hablar

Mil ocho mil imágenes venían a mí de Sasuke pidiéndome matrimonio besándome diciendo que me ama enseñándome su cuerpo y cosas asa….

-si-solo pude responder para no sacar los pensamientos impuros que tenía mi mente

Se recargo en el barandal del balcón viendo la luna

Me acerque un poco a el

-Sakura, sabes que mañana nos vamos, tienes que saber también que tienes que usar un arma…

-si lo sé…

-¿estás lista para matar a los infectados?

Esa pregunta dolía pues bien se que matare a personas y eso está mal…Sakura debes de ser fuerte y afrontar la situación

-tal vez-conteste

Me miro a los ojos

-mañana tal vez en nuestro recorrido al refugio mataremos a diario mentaliza eso

Claro que lo hare Sasuke, te amo Sasuke no te quiero perder y por eso te protegeré aunque tenga que matar…aunque es más probable que…

-yo cuidare de ti-susurro sin dejar de mirarme

-¿Sasuke?-así o más estúpida mi respuesta

-naruto, cuidara a hinata lo prometió y nos cuidaremos mutuamente…pero somos los únicos sin "pareja" por eso…

Si hubiera omitido lo ultimo diría hay que lindo

Y ¿ten ten?...eso me izo pensar que el me ama…ok no olvidare eso antes de que Sasuke me ame naruto y hinata andarían, kiba e ino se amarían con el corazón y no con la calentura y temari y shikamaru se separarían

El se sentó en la pequeña banca para dos del balcón

-Sakura…siéntate -me puse muy junto a él cómo me dijo

El se acerco más a mí…a mi rostro

-puede que sea este nuestro ultimo día de vida…

Lo mire a sus ojos negros hermosos

Acaricio mis mejillas con sus manos frías

¡DESPIERTA SAKURA!

-se que tu siempre has querido esto…-acerco sus labios a los míos

Y me beso…ese beso que todas imaginamos con Sasuke yo lo estoy viviendo de verdad

Aun no me la creo estoy sorprendida, ¿Sera él? Pero de igual forma le respondí el beso

Fue un beso maravilloso…si podía amarlo mas ya supere el limite Sasuke no puedes ser más perfecto porque no eres más viejo

-gracias…-susurre en medio del beso, podría quedarme ahí besándolo toda la vida

…

Mi primer beso el mejor beso que daré en toda mi vida fue interrumpido por un grito

-es Tenten-dijo Sasuke tomándome de la muñeca y llevándome a ver a Tenten

Kiba se nos adelanto y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde dejamos a Tenten

-¡Ayuda, algo se metió debajo de la cama!-gritaba Tenten desesperada

Ella no podía levantarse hasta mañana eso le dijimos…

Rápido kiba corrió y cargo a Tenten llevándola en brazos como una bebe recién nacida llorando

-¡Que ocurre!-dijo naruto que venía con ino y hinata detrás

-hay algo debajo de la cama-dijo kiba

Naruto se adelanto a la cama

-¡Sasuke!-dijo naruto e inmediatamente le lanzo un arma

Creo que los hombres se entendían bien, después de todo jugaban muchos videojuegos de guerra

-no tienen una lámpara-pregunto naruto viendo a Tenten

Hinata estaba muerta de nervios me sujetaba el brazo muy fuerte

-toma-le lanzo la lámpara ino

Y con cuidado se agacho a un metro de distancia de la cama asomándose a ver que era lo que hay estaba….

-NARUTO-

Prendí la lámpara para ver mejor lo que estaba arrinconado

Era algo extraño un bulto gris con los ojos… ¿brillantes?

Se escucho un ruido perturbador y esa cosa se acercaba rápidamente saliendo de ahí, no supe cómo pero el miedo me puso alerta levantándome rápidamente

Tome el arma y le dispare varias veces hasta que dejo de moverse

-¡Qué demonios es eso!-grite

-no sé, pero…sea lo que sea esta muerto-dijo Sasuke mirando el cadáver con detalle

-¡Naruto-kun!-hinata se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-hinata…

-¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada

-sí, tranquila-alborote un poco su cabello y ella me sonrió

Shikamaru se asomo en la habitación

-¿mataron a konohamaru?-pregunto mirando horrorizado

Espera…

¿Konohamaru?

Me acerque al cadáver, muy pequeño… como de un niño de 10 años…

-ko-konohamaru-no pude más me arrodille frente a el cadáver y empecé a derramar lagrimas

Hinata se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-naruto tranquilo-intento consolarme pero era imposible tranquilizarme

Es horrible matar a seres queridos…

Sakura se me acerco e izo lo mismo

-naruto-esa voz tan fría y tenebrosa de mi mejor amigo

Sasuke me ofreció la mano para levantarme y la acepte

-no hay salvación, ellos están infectados, no hay cura naruto-el me dio un abrazo fuerte como forzado

-¡Ya! Parecemos gays-dije alejándome de el

Y todos empezamos a reír

-creo que debemos dormir todos en una habitación…-dijo temari

Mañana el gran día

El día de huir…a un refugio

Al día siguiente

-Yamilna/videl362 -

(ósea que yo lo relato)

-vamos no hagan mucho ruido solo síganme a mi-dijo kiba muy seguro

Todos llevaban mochilas y un par de pistolas…

-la casa rodante esta a 5 cuadras-dijo ino mientras cargaba su arma

Naruto abrió la puerta y enseguida todos salieron

Al parecer no había nada de infectados en esta zona así que nos apresuramos antes de que vinieran

Corrieron 2 cuadras y ya todo era más claro había infectados caminando despacio por todos lados

Eran como 20

Los vieron y se nos aproximaron…

El primer disparo lo dio shikamaru matando a uno de ellos….

El ruido de la arma de fuego provoco el alboroto de todos los zombies acercándose a ellos

Desesperados empezaron a disparar hasta dejarlos en el suelo inconsciente

Se escucharon unos ruidos de llanto desde un pequeño callejón, hinata se dirigió asía el pensando que era un sobreviviente

-¡espera hinata!-naruto la siguió mientras los otros seguían matando a los que se acercaban

Hinata entro a ese callejón y en un rincón había un bulto llorando

-te ayudare tranquila vamos salgamos de aquí-hinata ofreció su mano para que eso se levantara

Por sorpresa esa cosa salto sobre ella

Hinata empezó a gritar y pedir por ayuda, mientras usaba su arma para golpearla

-¡Hinata!-grito naruto y le disparo dos veces a esa cosa matándola

-¡naruto!-ella lo abrazo

-¡eres tonta o que!-el estaba muy molesto a lo cual ella empezó a llorar

-perdóname naruto…-fue lo unid que pudo decir y lo abrazo

-ya, tranquila, ¿estás bien?

Ella lo miro con los ojos hinchados y pudo afirmar con su cabeza

En eso llego ino por ellos y fueron a la casa rodante

Ellos fueron los últimos en entrar esa casa estaba muy grande, a pesar de no ser muy lujosa era grande y aparte llevaban una furgos que la manejaba Sasuke

Kiba arranco la casa rodante y manejo hasta salir del estacionamiento

-¡oh por dios!-dijo asombrada Tenten al ver la cantidad se zombies que los rodeaban

Ino se acerco a kiba

-¡solo arróllalos y salgamos de aquí!

Kiba obedeció a esa rubia y apretó el acelerador manchando el parabrisas de sangre y restos de piel muerta

Sasuke junto a Sakura los seguían en la furgos

Se escuchaban los ruidos de los zombies intentando entrar a donde ellos estaban

Un ruido izo detener inmediatamente un disparo

-¡A quien dejamos fuera!-dijo kiba alarmado

Naruto se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver a alguien vestido de color verde disparando a los infectados

Ino Tenten y hinata pro su parte estaban arrinconadas abrazándose

-¿Quién es ese?-dijo naruto

Naruto observo a Sakura abrir rápido la puerta de la forgus y esa persona subió

Mientras tanto Sasuke se comunico con kiba por el radio

-¡que esperan es rock lee!-diciendo esto avanzo a toda velocidad saliendo de konoha

La cuidad se quedaba atrás y por lo tanto sus vidas pasadas también…ahora ellos tendrán que vivir como los sobrevivientes de konoha….

Continuara….

Un millón de perdones! Tarde mucho porque no tenía creatividad en este capítulo me estrese mucho haciéndolo porque ya quiero que comience la acción

Espero que les guste y si no envíenme sus criticas va?

Lean mi tercer fanfic se llama Private Dancer es muy prometedor prometo que te va a aburrir ok no

Saludos

Atte

Videl362/yamilna


	4. Sobreviviendo

Capítulo 4: sobreviviendo

La tarde se acercaba ellos habían tenido algunos problemas con salir de Konoha, pero se encargaron de todo y salieron por el camino largo, porque predijeron que la autopista estaría repleta de autos y de infectados que trataban de huir, bajaron a una gasolinera cargaron un poco en unos botes vacíos que encontraron por ahí y continuaron su camino, Kiba que había estaba muy serio manejando se comunicó con Sasuke por medio de radios

—Creo que deberíamos descansar—dijo el moreno esperando respuesta

—Ya lo creo—respondieron en la otra línea

Estaciono la camioneta en un lugar que parecía solitario Sasuke lo siguió, todos bajaron para encontrarse, se veían serios calmados, Tenten abrazo a Lee que se había incorporado al grupo de último momento

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Tenten

—Creí que era el último—dijo acariciando en la mejilla a la chica—gracias por salvarme

—tenemos que comer

Comenzaron a repartir provisiones tratando de guardar un poco para el camino, el refugio estaba muy lejos no se darían el lujo de morir de hambre en un apocalipsis. Decidieron dormir dentro a pesar de estar todos muy juntos, a las mujeres las dejaron solas en la casa rodante y a Kiba por si algo pasaba dentro los demás chicos en la furgoneta.

—No podré dormir—dijo el chico rubio mientras se volvía a poner la camisa—Esto parece una historia de terror

—Y aun no empieza todo—dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla

— ¿Quiénes murieron?—pregunto Shikamaru a Lee y el solo se puso pálido

—Gai, Anko, el hokage, a decir verdad casi vi a todos los de Konoha en ese estado—suspiro— No hay salvación

—Nosotros, debemos de seguir vivos, pase lo que pase, como amigos, sobreviviremos

—mañana antes de irnos hay que practicar

Pasaron dos días, se levantaban temprano para hacer un poco de deporte para estar en forma y correr enseñando a todos a apuntar justo en la cabeza, utilizar armas alternas, unas que no llamen la atención, creyeron que será sencillo pero los dos autos consumían mucho combustible pudieron llegar a un pueblo en medio de la nada aun había alimentos pero aun así faltaban cosas básicas decidieron bajar y arriesgarse a conseguir víveres.

—Alguien debe de quedarse aquí cuidando los autos, supongo que la mitad ira a buscar y la otra mitad cuidara los autos

—Me ofrezco y a Naruto para ir—dijo Sasuke riendo

—Demonios Sasuke—se quejó el rubio dándole un golpe en el hombro

—Lo siento necesitaba una carnada fácil

—Hinata y yo iremos también, Tenten debe reposar—dijo Sakura

Así fue, la mitad que se quedó a cuidar los autos e hicieron de las suyas, Shikamaru y Temari en la furgo intentando ser silenciosos, Kiba e Ino vigilando por si alguien o más bien algo se acercaba y Tenten reposando, ella aún se sentía un poco incapaz de hacer esas cosas, Lee merodeando alrededor por cualquier cosa

Tomaron lo poco que tenían para salir a buscar los víveres, Sasuke un hacha, Naruto un cuchillo enorme de cocina, Sakura y Hinata se limitaron con una navaja cada una. El camino era silencioso, terracería el lugar estaba abandonado, cadáveres en el suelo pero muy escasos, hasta que llegaron a una zona pavimentada

—Estamos cerca—dijeron

Caminaron un poco más y se escucharon ruidos extraños, cuando sus ojos fueron capaces de ver a unos 10 muertos caminando lentamente, se tensó la situación, pero podrían solucionarlo o al menos eso creía. Las chicas se quedaban inmóviles Sakura se aventuró un poco a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo, solo para hacerse la valiente junto a Sasuke

—Pónganse detrás de nosotros—dijo Sasuke empujando con su brazo a Sakura detrás de el

—Cúbreme la espalda pequeña—murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa

Los chicos empezaron a caminar lentamente a los muertos pero estos captaron su presencia y se complicó el asunto, Naruto fue el primero en clavarle en el cuello el cuchillo haciendo caer a un tipo de no más de 30 años, Sasuke se encargó de una mujer muy joven, con su hacha le partió la cabeza en dos. Siguieron matando a esas personas si es que aun podían llamarse así, técnicamente estaban muertas, trataron de no ensuciarse tanto pero fue imposible, Naruto lleno de sangre sudor y adrenalina; Sasuke por su parte trataba de controlar su respiración pues el hacha parecía más pesada después de levantarla tanto.

—Ese es un minisúper—suspiro— Aunque no tiene muchas cosas que nos puedan servir

—Cualquier cosa es buena—dijo Sakura

Al acercarse un poco más notaron que había cuerpos caminado dentro y estaba el establecimiento cerrado con un candado por fuera

—Genial—mascullo Naruto

—Gatito recuerda que por más fácil que parezca no hay que usar el arma, eso atraería a mas

—ok, ¿algún plan?

—Sacarlos de ahí—dijo Hinata

—ustedes tomaran las provisiones y nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos—dijo Sasuke

Sakura se molestó un poco peor no dijo nada, ellos estaban subestimando su poder, eso creía ella

Se acercaron a la puerta y con el hacha Sasuke trato de romper la cadena que impedía que se abriera la puerta pero la fuerza y el cansancio parecía pesarle demasiado a Sasuke ya que las cadenas no se rompían

— ¿Gatito? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tan débil?—se bujo el rubio e intento quitarle el hacha a Sasuke pero Sasuke no se dejó y empezó a reírse, y volvió a intentarlo y la cadena cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte

—Ha—dijo y se apartó un poco para abrir la puerta los zombis estaban ansioso esperando a salir por ellos, las chicas a un costado listas para entrar

Hacía calor el solo estaba sobre sus nucas era intenso pero tenían la ventaja de la claridad, se abrieron las puertas y los chicos se alejaron caminando de espaldas para no perder de vista a esos tipos cuando el ultimo zombi salió del minisúper las chicas se decidieron por entrar corriendo con sus mochilas en las espaldas

— ¡Sakura!— dijo Naruto arrojándole su mochila que estaba a medio colgar para que ella pudiera traer más cosas. Los chicos siguieron a su tarea de alejar lo más posible a los muertos de ellas y después asesinarlos poco a poco, con lo que no contaban que el ruido de las cadenas empezó a atraer a otros que estaban detrás del mini súper

Hinata y Sakura entraron desesperadas buscando con la mirada rastros de muertos vivientes, sin embargo solo encontraron cuerpos mutilados en el suelo y por supuesto esa pestilencia que provocaba náuseas y un poco de dolor de cabeza. Sakura fue directo a los alimentos, como galletas, comida enlatada y cosas de ese estilo, Hinata en cambio fue directo a cosas de salud e higiene, abrió su mochila que esta enorme y empezó a llenarla de estos productos se agacho y empezó a vaciar casi todo a la mochila, además de toallas sanitarias agrego un paquete de pañales por accidente

—Hinata recuerda llevar botellas de agua—dijo Sakura que seguía empacando unas bolsas de pan

—claro— se levantó y con la mochila que aun estaba vacía que era la de Naruto se dirigió a los refrigeradores peor no miro que el suelo estaba lleno de agua porque el congelador donde se guardaban los helado sestaba apagado, y el hielo derretido por toda esa zona, ella resbalo y cayó sobre la mochila que amortiguo su cadera— ¡ah!

— ¿Hinata estas bien?—preguntó Sakura asustada

—Sí, sigue recolectando—respondió tratando de levantarse

Sakura siguió las ordenes de Hinata pero la chica de ojos color perla sintió algo que se movía por su tobillo, una mano putrefacta que la sujetaba fuertemente, vio al muerto sin piernas que se arrastraba y abría su boca para poder morder el tobillo de la chica, sin embargo Hinata no grito, ahogo un gemido con la bocas y dio una patada fuerte al aire soltándose del agarre saco la navaja que tenía en su cinturón y se acercó al zombie, lo tomo con fuerza y lo clavo en su frente, una y otra vez, ella quería asegurarse de que estuviera muerto, su corazón latía a mil por minuto quedo impactada viendo sus manos llenas de sangre, una sangre distinta a la que ella conocía aterrada seguía viendo y tratando de analiza lo que había sucedido. Por otro lado Sakura estaba acomodando todo lo que podía en su mochila y una sombra se le puso enfrente, era rápido, más rápido que ella, Sakura tardo en alzar la mirada para ver al zombie que prácticamente estaba sobre ella y la baño en sangre ya que su cabeza había sido partida en dos

—Sakura—Sasuke jalo a la peli rosa de su brazo y ella se arrincono en su pecho sin dejar de ver al cadáver que tenía atravesada aun el hacha de Sasuke— ¿Estas bien?

—si—contesto torpemente analizando que Sasuke estuvo en el momento y lugar adecuados si no ella no hubiera sobrevivido—gracias—pego su cara a el pecho del chico sin importar que estuviera sucio

—Hinata—dijo alarmado el chico rubio que se arrodilló junto a la chica que seguía en shock mirando la sangre, el rubio la abrazo y empezó a acariciar su cabello que estaba —está bien, tranquila estoy aquí—repitió un par de veces y ella lo abrazo con fuerza

—Soy una asesina—murmuro para sí misma pero Naruto logro escucharla

—no, claro que no

— ¡Hay que irnos!—dijo Sasuke poniéndose su mochila y dándole una a Sakura

El rubio se levantó y ayudo a Hinata hacerlo ambos cargaron las mochilas y regresaron por mismo camino por donde vinieron

Al regresar estaba todo tranquilo, el sol había bajado empezaba a correr un poco de aire, kiba estaba platicando con Ino de espaldas no perdían su posición de vigías ellos llegaron y arrogaron las mochilas al suelo sus espaldas dolía era demasiado peso

—Era todo lo que encontramos—dijo Sakura agotada, Ino se acercó y abrazo a sus amigas

—será mejor que vayan a toma un baño hay un rio cerca—dijo suave—antes de que ellos les ganen—les entregó una bolsa con algunos productos de hiegiene

Las chicas siguieron su camino hacia el rio para limpiarse. Mientras tanto Ino regreso con kiba que estaba recostado sobre la casa rodante, se aproximó a él y recostó en su pecho

—Es bueno saber que regresaron

—Me imaginaba como seria si no hubiesen regresado—suspiró y con su brazo rodeó el cuerpo de Ino— Nosotros no hubiéramos sobrevivido mucho

—Sasuke y Naruto son muy importantes—susurro pensativa

—Pero yo hubiera hecho todo por protegerte—miro a Ino a los ojos y ella alzó la mirada para después darse un beso corto en los labios

Sakura fue rápida en tomarse el baño su cabello era más corto y fácil de limpiar, el lugar estaba solitario y algo apartado de donde estaban los chicos, la peli rosa salió y empezó a secarse con una toalla el cuerpo y cabello

— ¿no te importa que me adelante?

—Oh, no—dijo Hinata que seguía lavando su cabello que estaba manchado de sangre

Hinata se quedó sola lavando toda parte enjabona de su cuerpo sintió como al sangre se esparcía por el agua dejándola libre de impurezas, pero la culpa de asesinar no se le borraba tan fácilmente. Se introdujo totalmente bajo del agua, soporto unos segundos la respiración y salió del agua desesperada por aire, así ella pudo despejar su mente un poco de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, trato de quitar el agua de sus ojos para poder abrirlos su cabello estorbaba un poco, cuando sus oídos se destaparon por completos capto el gruñido que se acercaba a ella

— ¡Ah!—grito y se alejó del muerto que se estaba acercando a ella, él estaba de frente caminando rápidamente Hinata intento tomar el cuchillo pero estaba junto al muerto y le parecía imposible tomarlo sin que él la mordiera, su desesperación aumento en un instante, volvió a gritar

Unas manos grandes sujetaron el brazo del muerto y después le clavaron un objeto puntiagudo detrás de la cabeza. Luego de esto Naruto arrojo al cadáver putrefacto a un costado con todo y el objeto incrustado

—Tranquila—dijo mirándola a los ojos— ¿está bien todo?

—Si—la chica se sumergió un poco para esconder su sonrojo estaba roja como tomate

Naruto tardo en darse cuenta de que ella estaba completamente desnuda cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta, él también se puso de colores y empezó a tartamudear

—eh, bueno, Hinata…te paso la toalla—de espalda a ella le acerco la toalla sin girar algún momento arriesgando caerse pero la vergüenza era máxima en ambos—estaré aquí esperando a que te cambies

Después de que todos comieran empezaba a anochecer, Sasuke se apartó de todos estaba sentado arriba de un árbol observando el anochecer, Sakura caminaba buscando distraerse y lo encontró, a él con la mirada perdida, intento subirse discretamente al árbol pero era imposible era muy pequeña para subirse fácilmente, Sasuke se percató de lo que ella trataba de hacer y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla subir, el chico de cabello obscuro empezó a reírse discretamente

— ¿Algo te preocupa?

—Ciertamente no, estoy agradecido de que mis padres murieran antes de esto

—Ah—la chica se sintió incomoda pero aun así no pensaba dejar de hablar— ¿Cómo crees que acabe esto?

—Muriendo—suspiro—así acabaría nuestro mundo

—Sasuke—ella intento tocarlo pero su mano se regresó en automático—Tú me cumpliste mi deseo antes de morir…podría ayudarte…ya sabes… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento

—Mantenernos juntos y vivos—él la miro a los ojos— seguir vivos

—Debe de haber algo mas—insistió

—Por más que lo desees, yo no quiero besarte Sakura—dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios— Eso es lo que tú quieres

Ella se molestó y se bajó bruscamente de la rama del árbol cayendo un poco torpe pero mantuvo el equilibrio para no verse más humillada, trato de dar un par de pasos más pero Sasuke ya estaba detrás de ella la sostuvo con una mano por la cintura y la otra sujetando su nuca, empezó a besarla lentamente. Sakura quedo en shock no podía moverse porque le gustaba porque incluso su orgullo estaba disfrutando este momento. El chico bajo su mano para tomar el cuchillo que tenía Sakura escondido en la cintura y clavarse lo en la frente a un muerto que estaba a unos metros de ellos

—Demonios Sasuke—se quejó la chica y se alejó de el

—No niegues que te gusto

—No es lindo que me beses a la fuerza mientras mata a un zombie—dijo casi gritando molesta

—A mí me pareció divertido

— ¡Uchiha!—se dio la vuelta de regreso a donde estabn los demás, Sasuke la alcanzo y la tomo del antebrazo con un poco de prisa

—debemos irnos, primero con Hinata ahora este, ellos no vienen solos

…

—No es divertido hacer guardia todo el día—se quejó la rubia que empezó a peinarse su largo cabello en una cebolla alta dejando caer su fleco

—Para mí sí, si estoy contigo—dijo el moreno de colmillos prominentes—Akamaru aún no regresa

—No te preocupes estará bien—dijo Ino dándole palmaditas en la espalda

—no me preocupa lo que le pase a él, si no lo que te pase a ti

— ¿a mí?

—Estamos solos aquí, tu y yo— la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la arrincono en un tronco— en pleno apocalipsis zombie, no tienes idea de la cantidad de travesuras que se me ocurren

—Bien kiba, pero…no crees que es muy rápido

—No en este nuevo mundo nena—la beso apasionadamente sujetando aun su cadera, Ino acariciaba los cabellos de kiba que caían en su nuca

Pero el ladrido de un perro interrumpió su beso, Akamaru estaba intacto ningún rasguño pero estaba alarmado kiba el tapo el hocico y puso atención a ruido que venía a lo lejos, eran gruñidos de muertos pero era demasiado intenso eran demasiado

—Hay que irnos—dijo y los tres corrieron de vuelta al lugar

Estaban todos afuera cómodamente alrededor de una fogata compartiendo alimentos kiba llego poco después de Sasuke

— ¡Hay que irnos ahora!—casi grito kiba haciendo movimientos con sus manos

Empezaron a subir las cosas que estaban afuera y entrara los autos pero los caminantes fueron rápidos eran más de quince, las chicas subieron al auto primero junto a Akamaru, al subir rock lee casi uno de ellos rasguña su tobillo cerraron la furgo

— ¡A dónde vamos!—dijo alarmado Naruto

—no sé, regresen regresen—respondieron por el radio

— ¡Tranquilos sígannos!—dijo Sasuke en el radios él era quien manejaba la furgo que empezó a ser golpeada por los zombies que intentaban comerlos

Temari se aferró a los brazos de Shikamaru en un rincón de la casa sin hacer ruidos Ino y Rock lee se quedaron junto a Tenten para cuidar de ella mientras kiba manejaba siguiendo el camino de Sasuke, Naruto que estaba del lado del copiloto se percató de que había un muerto sobre la casa rodante y aviso a los demás

—Toma el volante—le dijo el pelinegro y dejo que Naruto condujera, se pasó al lado de atrás abrió la puerta corrediza de la furgo y le apunto al zombie dos disparos y él estaba muerto, apunto justo en la cabeza, cerro la furgo y se sentó junto a Hinata

—Eso fue muy arriesgado—lo regaño Hinata

—si nos deteníamos y lo mataba perderíamos tiempo

—Además Hinata, eso fue increíble—dijo Naruto desde el volante—Fue como una película de acción

Después de un corto silencio empezaron unas risas, risas burlonas, risas de esperanza, a pesar de que el mundo se estuviera llenando de muertos que comían vivos había una razón por la cual vivir y ser felices y esa razón estaba a sus lados.

….

Hola, bueno estoy muy avergonzada no fueron 3 meses, fueron 3 largos años sin subir capitulo, ¿Qué paso en estos años?, nunca borre esta historia, fue falta de creatividad deje de jugar videojuegos y se espumo toda mi esperanza de los zombies. De hecho para escribir este capítulo tuve que ver videos de zombies si no sería potro años de no actualizar, lo siento muchos e que los que empezaron a leerla tal vez ya no lo hagan y si son nuevos agradecería si lo leyeran, pues no tengo creatividad por eso fue corto

Gracias y espero sus comentarios positivos y negativos y si se puede ideas :D nos vemos dentro de unos días

Yami


	5. Adelante

Capítulo 5:  
>Habían sido los días más difíciles para ellos, había pasado más de un mes desde que partieron, el alimento se agotaba, la gasolina era muy difícil de conseguir estaban parados en media carretera un auto junto al otro, empezaba a amanecer todo parecía estar muy silencioso<br>Naruto se había despertado pero no abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado pero sus oídos captaron ruidos extraños susurros y tal vez el silbido de una nariz tratando de ser discreta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente a Hinata acurrucada un poco temblorosa puso su dedo anular en sus labios indicándole a Naruto que guardara silencio, se sentía la atención entre todos, él era el único que acaba de despertar Temari y Shikamaru estaban en la cama observando desde la ventanilla trasera del camping Sakura en el pasillo de la cocina junto a Sasuke y él se acercó a ellos un poco para escuchar lo que trataban de decirle inútilmente con señas  
>—una horda—susurro Sasuke<br>—¿Qué?—Naruto no comprendió bien lo que pasaba  
>—son muchos de ellos caminan lento pero vienen en grupos muy grandes—agrego Shikamaru<br>—no hay que llamar su atención que piensen que somos un auto abandonado más—dijo su acompañante  
>—¿Kiba y Lee lo saben?—pregunto el chico rubio<br>—sí, pero no podemos comunicarnos con ellos sin ser vistos  
>—entiendo—dijo frotándose los ojos—solo nos queda esperar<br>El chico Naruto se siguió con Hinata que estaba nerviosa y la brazo y acaricio su espalda para tranquilizarla mientras todo pasaba  
>—¿nerviosa?—le susurro muy cerca de su oído<br>—ansiosa—respondió solo para que el contestara  
>—Sakura no debes preocuparte, estas conmigo—Sasuke sonó muy arrogante<br>—por supuesto—sonrió victoriosa porque recordó la vez que casi ella le salva la vida de no ser porque Naruto se le adelanto.

—solo faltan unos cuantos mas

Esperaron un tiempo en lo que se alejaban los infectados después decidieron salir y comunicarse con Kiba y los demás, el sol ya estaba sobre tus cabezas era medio día al golpear la puerta de la camioneta una mano putrefacta dentro de la camioneta pegaba con el cristal, Naruto puso cara de horror y sacó su arma apunto de usarla salió Kiba de la camioneta riendo

— ¿Qué demonios piensas?

—Fue una broma genial—dijo Kiba riendo

—Yo no estaba de acuerdo—comento Ino que estaba a su costado ayudando a Tenten a salir de la camioneta

— ¿Cuántos fueron?

—eran poco más de 30—dijo Temari

—son demasiados ¿Qué haremos cuando se nos presente de nuevo?

—Huir—dijo Sasuke—mientras tanto debemos ir a conseguir armas

—ok, debemos de seguir nuestro camino, desviándonos un poco para no toparnos con eses tipos de nuevo—Ino estaba revisando el mapa

— ¿todos están bien?

—Hinata—Naruto se percató que no había visto a Hinata desde que bajaron de la camioneta y rápidamente la busco — ¡Hinata!

— ¡aquí!—vino de una voz leve detrás de la camioneta, y ahí estaba ella hincada enfrente del cadáver de un infectado que no tenía un brazo y tenía un cuchillo clavado en la frente—lo siento solo quería asegurar que estaba muerto— la cara de Hinata parecía la de una niña cuando había hecho algo malo Naruto se apresuró a levantarla y llevarla a un lugar apartado no quería que sintiera la mirada de todos después de lo ocurrido

— ¿estás bien? Siento que esto te afecta mucho

—tengo muchas cosas en mente, y a la vez creo que estoy en blanco, tengo miedo…no se cuanto llegue a vivir y…—se quedó cayada un buen tiempo y tomo valor para decirlo mirándolo a los ojos— quiero volver a ver a mi familia

El chico rubio no sabía lo que sentí a ella, él había perdido a su familia cuando era un bebe y ahora él consideraba a sus amigos como su familia, solo abrazo a Hinata con ternura

—Te prometo que volverás a verla—beso su cabeza y se quedaron así hasta que llegó el momento de volver a subir

Su camino los llevo hacia un supermercado aparentemente vacío uno que otro automóvil abandonado y algunos infectados alrededor, tenían el plan perfecto no podría fallar aunque era arriesgado. Tenten mas recuperada tomo su arma y decidió atacar defendiendo los autos. Lee le haría compañía utilizando una vara de fierro para atacar a los infectados, Temari y Shikamaru intentaría robar la gasolina de los otros autos y acabar con los infectado que estaban en el estacionamiento para dejarles el camino libre a Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba que entrarían primero, Sakura y Hinata se ofrecieron a acompañarlos de último momento

—Kiba, me quedare con Tenten—dijo Ino y lo abrazo—me asegurare que no huyan con los autos—le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Chicas no se queden atrás—dijo Kiba un poco fuerte y todos tomaron su puesto de batalla

Tenten subió en la casa rodante y desde arriba vigilaba mientras que rock lee Temari Shikamaru e Ino acababan con los que estaban alrededor apuntando siempre en la cabeza. Deprisa los demás rompieron dos puertas del supermercado y entraron la luz del día les ayudaba bastante todo estaba opaco y lleno de polvo algunos productos estaban en el suelo, Sasuke clavo su navaja en la cabeza de uno que se acercaba mientras que Hinata y Sakura se encargaban de unos que estaban en el suelo intentando pararse

—Vamos con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido—dijo Naruto guiando a los demás para que pasaran brincando pro la zona de cajas

La parte de ropa la pasaron demasiado rápido dedicándose a la zona de alimentos, les llegaba un aroma repugnante a carne podrida y había muchas moscas en esa zona, no era agradable sin embargo estaba cerca la zona de enlatados Hinata fue a ese sitio sola, ya que se habían separado, se acercó a unas latas de atún y empezó a agarrarlas por montón y meterlas a su mochila, miro de reojo al espacio que había dejado hueco, estuvo punto de gritar del susto pero una cálida mano cubrió su boca para que ningún ruido se le escapara era Naruto que le indicaba que guardara silencio y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido ambos salieron de ese pasillo, lo que ellos habían visto era a muchos infectados alrededor de la zona de carnes degustando de estas.

En otra parte Sakura e Ino estaban recolectando artículos como cereales, leche y galletas que aunque no era mucho servirían para un poco más de tiempo

—Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?—murmuro Ino un poco asustada

—Agua, necesitamos agua estarás bien

—lo se…cuídate frentona—se despidió con una sonrisa y saco su navaja para tenerla en una mano

La chica de cabello rosado camino sigilosamente cuidando a su alrededor si no había infectados que pudieran causar problemas, vio a lo lejos el cabello puntiagudo y amarillo de Naruto pero se despreocupo el estaría bien, corrió a la zona de bebidas algo apartada de los demás. En su bolso algo amplio introdujo algunas botellas que contenían agua, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y accidentalmente algunas latas de refrescos rodaron por el pasillo. Ella se estremeció porque a su parecer el ruido fue intenso espero un poco a que nadie se acercara y siguió colectando agua embotellada. Por el otro lado del estante se asomó una cabeza con la mandíbula colgando e intentaba acercarse a la mano de Sakura, ella retrocedió y tomo busco su arma y con cuidado la clavo en la nariz de ese infectado giro y dos más e acercaban lentamente a ella. Suspiro, puso la mano en el pecho de uno de ellos que no tenía un brazo y clavo su cuchillo en la frente, el otro era una chica con uniforme más pequeña que ella, posiblemente una estudiante de secundaria; no fue difícil para ella deshacerse de ella le lanzo el mismo cuchillo hacia la frente y como este era pesado el cadáver se cayó Sakura se tuvo que agachar para recuperar el arma, fue un movimiento lento ya que las piernas no le respondían al levantarse sintió algo muy cerca de su espalda giro rápidamente y alzo su arma para clavarla en la cabeza de quien fuera, pero fue tarde, escucho como se rompió el aire con un silbido demasiado rápido, y la cabeza del zombi rodo a un costado de ella.

De las sombras una figura se asomaba acercando ella, su sonrisa torcida parecía calmar la situación, Sasuke con su ropa azul marino y un poco manchada por sangre y un par de botones sin abrochar mostrando su pecho blanco y su collar con el símbolo de su familia. Una escena que a Sakura le parecía irresistible

— ¿Te gusta?—le mostro un sable que brillaba y su mango estaba pintado de negro parecía ser de madera, después de mostrárselo Sasuke lo limpio con un trapo que tenía en su otra mano y lo guardo en su estuche que tenía amarrado al cinturón.

—Si—dijo casi sin aliento

La chica estaba un poco mojada por el sudor del nerviosismo, su camisa era de tirantes con un leve escote su suéter cuadriculado estaba amarrado a su cintura con posibilidades de caerse. El no resistió mucho se acercó a ella puso su mano detrás de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, el delicadamente acomodo unos cabellos rebeldes que le cubrían el rostro, con su mano libre tomo su rostro y la beso apasionadamente ella coloco sus manos en el pecho húmedo de él, y se besaron intensamente por un instante.

Ino tenía demasiado peso en sus maletas como para llevarla ella sola, buscaba ayuda pero no veía a ninguno de sus compañeros cerca, decidió esperar mientras busca algo que pudiera servir, sin embargo todo parecía estar putrefacto o roto, vio en la zona de bebes unos paquetes de pañales para recién nacidos, los observo un momento decidiendo si empacarlos o no

—Ino—susurro Naruto—te ayudamos con esto

—Claro—hablo bajo

—Hola—dijo Hinata—oh

— ¿crees que deberíamos de llevar un poco de ellos?

—yo agregué un poco de ropa a mi mochila, supongo que hay que llevar, aunque falte mucho para que nazca—dijo y cerro la boca rápidamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras por la expresión de Naruto

— ¿Quién va a nacer?—pregunto inocentemente el chico rubio

—él bebe de Tenten, por supuesto—dijo Ino sin alguna preocupación

—Demonios—susurro Hinata

— ¿Tenten embarazada?

Ino capto inmediatamente lo que había dicho y a quien se lo había contado, ambas miraron a Naruto y vieron como su expresión estaba a punto de expresar su sorpresa y como el iba alzar su voz en protesta, Hinata callo su boca con su mano y le indicó que guardara silencio, ella nunca se había alegrado tanto de que un infectado se acercara a ellos.

Ino fue quien acabo con el rápidamente

—vámonos

Caminaron un par de pasillos más y Naruto tuvo que tragarse las ganas de decir una grosería en voz alta, solo movió sus labios, no más de 20 infectados que estaban en los congeladores los habían acorralado, había aguan en el piso proveniente de los refrigeradores mesclado con bebidas rotas de alcohol. Cada quien tomo su arma y empezaron a atacar a los más secarnos, los zombis eran lentos y torpes pero no quitaba el miedo que se sentía. Empezó a ponérsela situación más difícil, prometieron no sacar las armas de fuego a menos que fuera necesario, y así fue, dos acorralaron a Hinata y uno detrás de ella jalo su cabello ella resbaló cayendo al suelo húmedo y los tres zombis que estaban a su alrededor se agacharon para devorarla.

Retumbaron en el lugar dos balazos, después se escuchó como alguien corría sobre el piso mojado hacia Hinata el ultimo zombi fue atravesado por un sable Naruto tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos arrastrándola lejos de los cadáveres y la abrazo con un fuerza una vez lejos

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó mirándola a los ojos

—supongo

— ¡vamos Naruto vámonos!—casi grita Sasuke

Sakura cargo la última maleta que quedaba y todos salieron deprisa del centro comercial, creyeron que había acabado pero una horda se acerca a ellos

Shikamaru, Temari, Rock lee e incluso Tenten estaban combatiendo con ellos, ahora que el equipo estaba reunido empezaron a usar casi todos armas de fuego eran demasiados, nunca habían luchado con tantos juntos. Tenten disparo a algunos de ellos en la cabeza mientras que Lee la protegía utilizando una vara y practicante rompía el cráneo podrido de los zombis; Temari que había perfeccionado su abanico con unas púas lo lanzaba en la cabeza de los infectados para así acabar con ellos aunque también utilizaba un cuchillo de cocina directo en la garganta, Shikamaru por su parte usaba su arma en casos de que no pudiera salir adelante, cuando creyeron que lo tenían controlado salieron unos cuantos más del centro comercial que habían seguido los sonidos de las armas.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, todo parecía borroso, y decidieron seguir luchando sin importar, sin embargo después de unos segundos se escucharon disparos desesperados de un arma, Sasuke empujo a Ino y a Hinata al suelo y el mismo se agacho

— ¡Cuidado!—grito el, las balas eran lanzadas sin cuidado y podrían desviarse y causar daño, se agacharon y ayudaron disparando a los poco que quedaban de pie. El espacio se volvió silencioso, despejado, los cadáveres putrefactos alrededor de ellos

Todos temían levantarse y saber de dónde provino el grito, peor se escucharon lágrimas y gemido de dolor por parte de Tenten, sus amigas se levantaron y decidieron ir con ella sin cuidado, los chicos como su deber era protegerlas las siguieron, Tenten no soporto seguir viendo y se abrazó al pecho de Lee. Las chicas estaban impactadas, Ino corrió hacia Kiba y le susurro y una palabra, y él se dio prisa para correr con ella. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron todos lo sabían.

El cuerpo de la chica sangraba, su hombro estaba empapado, ella estaba temblando en los brazos de Shikamaru, él estaba derramando lágrimas y ella traba de tranquilizarlo

—todo…va…a…estar…bien

—Perdóname—susurro entre lágrimas besando la frente de Temari

—Te…te…amo—ella acariciaba su rostro

En silencio todos observaban la escena, no sabían que ocurriría todos estaban impactados, sabían que no había salvación para Temari, en 24 horas estaría completamente infectada. Sasuke fue el único que hablo, sin embargo no tenía el valor para dirigirse a ellos directamente

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, los ruidos atraerán a más y será peligroso…suban al auto—se dirigió al último Shikamaru

Sin embargo no tuvo contacto con nadie más

Subieron a sus autos con horror, pensando que tal vez era un mal sueño, huyeron de ese lugar. El tiempo pasaba, los minuto y horas fueron difíciles casi todos en silencio, Tenten se dio la oportunidad de hablar con cada uno antes de que su fiebre aumentara a más de 42°C , al final quedo solo con Shikamaru en sus brazos muriendo poco a poco, diciendo todo lo que tenían que decir, y antes de que se quedara dormida beso los labios de quien fue el amor de su vida.

—ella regresara…solo se quedó dormida—aseguro Shikamaru

Sus amigos no tuvieron de otra más que llevar a cabo el plan que tenían en mente

—Shikamaru ella no tardara en regresar como un zombi—trago saliva y continuo el rubio—ella quería que le disparáramos

—no… ¡NO!—grito, y se aferró a el cadáver de su novia

Kiba y Rock lee tomaron con fuerza a Shikamaru y lo alejaron de Temari mientras que Sasuke alejaba al cadáver de todos

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?—pregunto Sakura

—Yo, lo hare—dijo Ino, Sasuke cargo el cadáver de Tenten y lo llevo hasta el bosque donde ambos se perdieron durante unos instantes

Todos en silencio pedían por el alma de la joven Temari que iba a irse, para no regresar.

Se escuchó un disparo y Shikamaru miro al cielo esperando que el alma de la chica que amaba estuviera en paz

Pasó el tiempo, era tiempo de seguir adelante, dejar lo sucedido atrás, no será difícil pero ellos sabrán superarlo y seguir sobreviviendo

En medio del bosque, un cuerpo muy bien sujetado a un árbol esperaba con un letrero que decía:

"_No me mates, mis amigos vendrán por mi"_

….

Lo siento mucho, tarde demasiado, y ahora para mi este capítulo está mal hecho perdí el toque. Ahora estoy en el tercer semestre de una carrera universitaria, no tengo tiempo ni para mí, es difícil a veces olvido quien soy y por eso mismo pierdo mucho de eso que todos llaman felicidad. Leí un poco lo que escribí en esta historia, mis planes están olvidados así que los siento, espero que les guste, en menos de un mes estaré de vacaciones de invierno y les prometo mejor mi forma de escribir No tener faltas ortográficas y hacer más emocionante esta historia

A pesar de la tardanza y que tal vez los que me leían ya no lo harán los aprecio mucho por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leerlo

p.d: Depresión total por el final de Naruto…


End file.
